Complications
by Alexsangirl
Summary: The Warden is stuck in the future with his future self and is quite frankly fed up with it and wants to leave. his future self has other plans after discovering something quite interesting about his past self. Future WardenxWarden
1. Chapter 1

Warden had been stuck in the future for weeks, probably months now. His future self kept refusing to help him get back to his own time. It probably didn't help that he kept saying he would run the place better or that he swore to change some things when he got back.

But really, was it so hard to fix a measly time travel bracelet...thing? If the Good Doctor made it then it couldn't be too hard to fix. Yet his future self refused to cooperate, claiming he fired the doctor some time ago...and he refused to let Warden use his scientists. Why on earth did he not trust himself of all people?

Warden was beyond frustrated and was very close to hating himself. Trying one last time, he approached his future self in his office, slamming his fists loudly on the desk to take the dictator's mind off of his work. "When are we getting this fixed? I can't stay here forever! I have a jail to run!" He was pouting, probably not helping his case at all, but he frankly didn't care.

His future self stopped looking at the report, lowering it slowly on his desk after being interrupted. He gave Warden a very unimpressed glance through his darker lenses. "I thought I told you not to disturb me. Ever," he said, his tone unpleasant and darker than it used to be.

Warden swallowed, nervous, but he kept his ground. Sort of. "Well, this is important and you never listen!"

"Warden," his future self began, folding his hands together and leaning forward. "Tell me a little more about that bracelet you have." Warden stared, confused. What was his future self trying to start?

"Uh, other than the fact it should let me travel back to my time period?"

His future self looked frustrated for a moment before he forced a smile. "Actually, I want to know why it is that when we're in contact, we don't rupture time and space…and the fact I don't remember this encounter at all."

Warden scratched his head. The doctor had explained it to him in detail before he experimented with it- but he couldn't remember it all. "I think it pretty much blocks all possibilities of time paradoxes?"

"So anything that happens to you won't affect anything here," his future self mused, rubbing his chin.

"I...guess...but what does that have to do with anything?" Warden frowned, crossing his arms. Why couldn't his future self just help him fix this?

The future warden sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, Warden, you really weren't so bright back then, were you?" Warden's lip twitched. God, his future self was an ass. He watched the other stand up from his chair and walk around it, approaching him.

"I want to try something out," his older self said calmly, a little too close to Warden's comfort zone now.

"Like what?" Warden asked, hoping his nervousness wasn't obvious in his voice. His future self formed a sly smile, taking a hold of the other's wrist, thumb brushing across the strange device.

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

This was weird. This was really weird. What was his future self up to? The way he was looking at him didn't exactly reassure him in any way. "I should probably go-" Warden started, but his older self had, at this point, managed to corner him against the wall. The future warden still had a hold on the other's wrist, studying it carefully before looking back at Warden.

"Why would you want to leave when I'm actually interested in you now?"

Warden frowned, suspicious. "You mean the device." He didn't get an answer. "Right?" He had no idea where this was going anymore.

"Well, when you say 'device', it's such a vague term," his future self replied, stroking his chin and letting a wily smile spread across his face. "It could be the device you're thinking of...or perhaps..." As he left a hidden trail appending his speech, he smiled again with his own smug cleverness.

Warden was staring at him, confused. He was missing something. Perhaps he wanted to ignore the suggestiveness, but it eventually clicked. Warden laughed uneasily at first, figuring his future self was just messing with him. "Uh...yeah...what?"

With a horrendous leer of a smile, his future self leaned in. "Perhaps -you- are the little device I had in mind."

Warden's eyes widened and he swore he felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead. "Really now..?" he swallowed, forcing a smile. "Never been referred to as a device before."

"Oh, but that's all we are in the end, isn't it? Just little...devices, good for doing one thing or another. There are two kinds of people in this world..." The devious expression only became all the more pronounced all of a sudden. "The inflictor...and the inflicted."

"Exactly where are you going with this because I'm not sure I'm following..." Warden was more than intimidated at this point, his future self's face far too close for comfort.

A frown creased his future self's features. "How fortunate I am that I lost my density eons ago. You really do shame me with your ignorance - it's a miracle that I ever evolved."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?" Warden snapped, his nervousness forgotten at that moment. "Maybe if you started speaking English I'd get what you are saying." He would be crossing his arms if his older self wasn't still holding onto his wrist.

"Maybe if you understood English, you insolent son of an ancestor, you'd gather my implications!" Wow, he was just full of it today. "Oh, well," he at last sighed, "no matter. What you don't understand..." One rough tug later, and the Warden was barely two inches from his face, "I don't have to explain."

Oh God. Ohgodohgod. He was going to kill him, wasn't he? Stupid, stupid - he shouldn't have told him about the device's other abilities. SHIT. "Can't we talk about this?" he squeaked.

"What is there to say?" His voice had dropped to a low baritone, nearly a whisper. "Only do."

Warden wished at this moment that he could vanish into the walls, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He shouldn't have pissed his future self off. Then again, it really wasn't that hard to get him angry. "...do what...?" He was sweating again. Now he knew how Jared felt half of the time.

"Why tell someone who obviously can't be told?" More of his dark laughter ensued. "Oh, believe me, you're going to relish every bit of this...not nearly as much as me, of course."

So he wasn't going to kill him? Warden felt a tad less frightened now, but the laugh still made him uncomfortable. He wasn't going to get any coherent answers. He'd have to find out for himself by waiting. He started chewing his bottom lip, eyes searching his future self's face for anything that didn't scream "I'm a psychopath".

Of course, the search was fruitless, but not unwarrented. There was no sympathy, no humanity left behind those eyes, solid like unfeeling glass. And as soon as he'd stood long enough to examine his past self for a moment longer, he uprighted himself and gave Warden a tug. "Well, come on. We have all this to do and so much time to repeat it."

Warden followed, nearly tripping over himself at the harsh tug. "Where are we going?" He probably should have just shut up, but he was never one to keep quiet and let things be. Whatever his future self was planning, he had a right to know. At least, he thought so.

"To the heart of this great, grand operation!" The Future Warden cackled a heartless laugh. "To my sleeping quarterts!"

Warden swore he had heard wrong. Sleeping quarters? Why would he - oh. Oh. OH. Wait, what? Warden's eyes widened and he thought about skidding to a stop, but he realized that this was something he had been thinking about for a while now. What would it feel like?

Warden could feel his face heat up at the thought and he tried to clear his head. For once he was quiet, no words coming to mind to express his thoughts.

Several steps of complete silence passed as the long walk continued. "Well, well, it's the first I've not heard a word out of you. I assure you, you'll be making up for it in a minute."

Warden huffed, glaring at his future self. "We'll just have to see about that," he muttered. "Are you going to let go of me anytime soon? I'm probably going to have a mark where your hand used to be at this point."

"I personally find bruises..." Hot air wafted between them as he bent in, mouth close to his alternative self's ear. "Very...alluring. Much more than that, and, well...I hardly know what to do with myself, I'm so ill-contained!" Between the two of them, his glee was nearly overpowering as he pushed open the door as they arrived at long last, the barebones quarters especially well-prepared for an occasion such as theirs. "I'm certain I will reach that peak. In time, maybe you'll learn to...appreciate more of my methods."

Warden swallowed again, using his free hand to wipe some of the nervousness away from his brow. His face was definitely hot and he wasn't sure how he should feel about all of what was happening. His future self was obviously excited about it and it was unusual. Warden usually only saw his other self like this when there was torture going on. Again, he was at a loss for words, too worried about setting off his future self.

But really, when had the element of torture disappeared from the equation? The look upon his face was frighteningly sadistic as it was, but with the added factor of pure possibility, it was enough to engulf one's spine in chills.


	3. Chapter 3

He pushed a hand behind him and slammed the door shut, listening to a satisfying grind of metal nerves as their only portal of escape clamped itself shut, protecting him from interruption and his little "friend" from rescue. As a twisted sort of favor, he finally released the Warden from his grip - but not without forcefully pushing him against what could best be described as a militant's mattress. "Strip. You have two minutes while I prepare." He wandered off toward a private washroom at a smart pace.

Warden looked around the room, trying to brush off the feeling of dread he kept getting. He rubbed his wrist, glaring down at the bracelet. "This is all your fault," he scowled before he decided to start removing his jacket.

Really, though, Warden had little reason to have a problem with this. His future self wasn't planning on killing him, after all and the sex was more than likely going to be amazing.

The last thing he removed were his gloves as he awkwardly sat on the bed, waiting for his future self.

Little time was spared between the Warden sitting and his future version's return, the door to the washroom suddenly sliding open to reveal him, also bared before the rest of the world that was his bedroom. He shone like a star, and not because he was clean, but because of the pride of dominance that surrounded him in the air. "Such an obedient little...device..."

Warden couldn't help but stare again. Sure, he'd seen himself naked plenty of times before, but this was different. His future self was just, well, better. He crossed his arms at the "device" comment and tried to fight the heated coloring in his cheeks. "Whatever." He looked away.

If anything, this only inflated the future warden's ego, as though it weren't over sized all ready. It even went so far as to puff up his superiority complex, adding up to his strut as he made his way over to the bed in long, measured steps.

"Well," he said, sporting the glory that was the percentage between his legs, "this is where you stop being a device for one moment in your pathetic life." Stark nakedness was upheld with a wave of confidence. "and you start being a toy."

Warden crawled backwards over the bed, the other's intimidating stature making him second guess himself for ever thinking this was a good idea. The more his future self talked, the less Warden felt like himself. He wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one. "I'm not a toy," Warden managed to say, barely looking up at his future self.

"You'll feel quite differently, I'm sure," his future self assured him, crawling on to the bed into his path, holding himself deftly up as he crawled over Warden's legs. He planned to pin him, and it would appear that he was succeeding, as it was only a matter of seconds before he was up over him entirely. "That is...once I've begun to play with you."

Warden made a small sound in the back of his throat now that his future self was on top of him. He didn't want to admit to himself how much this was turning him on. It wasn't like the future warden couldn't already tell. Warden's cheeks were colored even brighter now. "I guess...I'm okay with that..." he laughed weakly.

The future warden indulged himself, brushing his lips just briefly over the virgin skin of Warden's cheek. "Oh, petty thing..." he whispered in that same baritone ash is hands began to trail over the naked thighs he straddled, "You laugh even when you're afraid? How droll...I prefer you so much more when you're begging me to stop!"

All at once, he forced himself onto him, violently capturing the lips of his younger self and pouring what hate he had into delivering a raw demon's kiss. With the force, his hips pressed against Warden's, something more growing between them, than just this twisted, affective intimacy.

Warden muffled a cry of surprise at the rough kiss, his hands coming up quickly to push his older self off of him. It wasn't exactly working, his body shuddering at the contact and his mind reeling. The future warden was much stronger than he was. He could hear his heart thundering in his chest, but his fear was interrupted by the lust created once he felt the heat in his face travel lower between them.

A low moan pealed out of him like the tolling of a giant bell. His finger's gripped to his subordinate self's flesh as he began wrenching his legs apart; his eyes beheld the wonderment of Warden's sex - untouched, unenhanced - still this virginal thing from years passed. All the while, that leering grin stayed on his face and widened further as he began to rub his own erect phallus on his captive's inner thigh, nearing the bridge of his legs and groaning his pleasure again. His breath passed once more to the side of the younger's face, giving it a sheen of moist heat.

The rising part of Warden's anatomy suddenly caught the rising part of the future warden's attention, his eyes shifting down to lay upon it as thought it were completely fascinating. Though, to him, maybe it was. So much so that he let his own fingers drift away from his hardened person and begin to pet that of the man beneath him, fingers surprisingly gentle in view of all the bruises his manhandling had left behind.

Warden gasped, embarrassed with himself from just how easily he was affected by the other's actions. He had to admit, though, his future self must have know a hell of a lot more than he did in this department. Warden bit his lip, stifling a moan while his older self rubbed up against him. He could feel his own erection growing all the more, his entire body flushed. He was not used to the act at all.

The rising part of Warden's anatomy suddenly caught the rising part of the future warden's attention, his eyes shifting down to lay upon it as though it were completely fascinating. Though, to him, maybe it was. So much so that he let his own fingers drift away from his hardened person and began to pet that of the man beneath him, fingers surprisingly gentle in view of all the bruises his man handling left behind. For just a moment, he was almost himself, handling it like a rose as he ran the digits up the standing stem of flesh. He humphed back a laugh; his past self would undoubtedly be easy.

"Hey-" Warden heard himself squeak out, clearing his throat instantly afterwards as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. It would be best to shut up and not piss his future self off, but he was starting to feel weird about the whole thing. Warden shuddered again, his other's more talented, experienced fingers leaving him lost in the feeling. He didn't want it to stop, but it was hard to understand his future self's motives.

A scowl not quite as ugly as before, but still rather frightening as it was, met with Warden's eyes, but his manhood was not released right away. "Since you enjoy opening your mouth so much..." within a split second, the future warden had let go of Warden's member and was standing upright on his knees and climbing off the bed, growling and dragging the submissive off after him by his hair. He threw him unceremoniously onto the floor once he was standing and snarled again. "Maybe I should put something else in it!"

Warden winced, hissing through his clenched teeth in pain at the treatment. He sat up, a little shaky as he looked up at the future warden. He thought about glaring at him, but a lot of good that'd do him. "I'm sorry," he muttered, rubbing at his sore head and hoping the apology, however forced, would somewhat calm his other self's wrath. Working in a prison for so long, Warden had a good idea of what his future self was threatening him with. Honestly, he would rather pass on that particular act.

"Oh, the time for apologies was over years ago," the future warden snapped,, almost lovingly threading his fingers through the other man's hair. "I think you'll find this much more enjoyable..." he trailed off as he grasped his own dick in his hand, no softer than it had been barely half a minute before and held it out to him. "If you cooperate."


	4. Chapter 4

Warden almost felt the urge to cry, but he figured that just doing what his future self wanted was the better idea. He had nightmares before of having to do something like this - he just never thought it would be with, well, himself. Warden didn't know how to do it properly at all and leaned forward hesitantly, worried about his older self's fingers in his hair. He wouldn't put it beyond the future warden to pull some of it out. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the other's member press against his lips. He barely opened his mouth, despite the pressure he was under.

Oh, but as it turned out, the future warden had no intention of pulling his hair out. Quite the contrary, he tightened is grip and hissed, "If you insist on behaving like a stubborn animal, you'll be treated like one, you twat! Lead a damned horse to water and MAKE him drink!" Cruel hands wrenched at Warden's jaw, something long, stiff and hot penetrating the cavity. It was forced almost all the way back into his throat. "Suck it!"

Warden honestly felt like dying, tears stinging his eyes as the future warden forced himself in his mouth. He wanted to gag and pull back, but the older, stronger warden had a good enough grip on him to stop the sad attempt. Warden whimpered against it, still not knowing the first thing to do in the situation he was in. If he wasn't so scared out of his mind right then he would bite the damned thing off. For now, though, Warden made himself do something more acceptable. Inexperienced or not, it wasn't that hard to suck on something...right?

The warden lifted his hands to better balance himself as he used them to hold on to his future self's hips. He kept his eyes down cast, brushing his tongue along the hot flesh as he began to suck. He wanted to gag again badly at first, but he slowly grew used to it and it wasn't long before his body reacted positively. If Warden didn't want to get hurt, he had to enjoy it and go along with it.

The warden's compliance seemed to be the key to the operation, for as soon as he had begun to obey, the tenseness left his future self's grip, and he began to relax into the movements. From the groans that rumbled deep in his throat, the croons of "Yes", "Deeper", "Harder" and "Bitch" coming more frequently, the future warden fell more in rhythm with the movements.

The fingers no longer clenched tightly to his hair, but rather began stroking it back almost tenderly. "Yes, yes, my little toy…" he moaned out, head tilted back at an angle as he faced his closed eyes towards the ceiling, his tone even more humid than the breath streaming from his throat, "My compliant little device…"

Warden kept his eyes to the floor, but he was extremely tempted to glare up at his future self. He did not like being referred to as an object, but there wasn't really a lot he could do about it at this point. At least he was doing it right from the sounds the future warden was making. Warden kept it up, gaining a bit more confidence as he took him more in his mouth. He was no longer wanting to gag, slowly becoming used to it.

He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized he actually liked this. Warden could live without the name calling, but having the other somewhat at his mercy was an exciting feeling. He brushed his tongue over his future self's hardened member after pulling back for a moment. Warden knew it was risky, but he didn't care at that point. He looked up at his future self finally, still trailing his tongue over the flesh.

And his future self did little to complain, but instead threw back his head and let loose an animalistic groan of lust as he twined his fingers into Warden's hair, locked each wisp into his grasp. There were so few feelings in life like this, feelings that gave such immense satisfaction and filled him to bursting with this unholy want. It made him clench harder just to think about it.

"That's a good boy..." he nearly sang to him in a low voice, thrusting his hips mouthward and hissing in delight. "You take it all." Such a willing little receptical. He wondered if Warden was even aware that he was enjoying himself - the future self could tell by the increased zeal by which his younger operated. "God, yes..." The sweat poured from his hairline as his body picked itself up for a more intense stretch. "Just you wait...you'll have yours soon enough."

Warden felt all the more flustered, almost choking when his future self pushed himself all the way into his mouth. His grip on the other's hips tightened while he attempted to adjust to the size. His sucking was still amateur at best, but he was soon lost in the act. Warden's body was hot and bothered, knowing what was to come.

In the midst of the gutteral grunts and groans coming from his future self, there came the essence of touch again, this time trailing far past the length of his hair and onto the nape of his neck, fingers tracing invisible knots and paths down the muscles as he continued to punish his subordinate with his lower extremities.

"There's a good boy..." he moaned again. "Get it nice and hard."

Warden shuddered from the ghosting touches. He made a small sound in his throat without really noticing, his tongue pressing against the hard flesh again. His teeth faintly grazed over it while his sucking was growing more persistant.

Sucking the air between his teeth, the dominant grunted. "Fuck, I'm gonna..." And there he cut himself off, suddenly indecisive. Did he want to finish the job here or in a more...special location? With a growl of sudden decision, he pushed the other away, pulling out and regaining his footing. "Bend over the bed. Now."

Warden caught his breath, wiping at his mouth while he stared at his older self as if he heard wrong. "W-what?" Nervous again, he crawled backwards, back bumping into the bed.

His face became an ugly scowl. "You heard what I said. Do it." His words hung in the air, as though he expected the Warden to know exactly what he'd do if he didn't. He advanced toward him by seve steps, decreasing the space between them almost ominously, and his subordinate was in a good position to get poked by something ungodly.

"R-right...okay...!" Warden scrambled to his feet. He knew things would only get worse if he stalled any longer. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, the younger turned around. He hesitated in bending over, hating being in a position where he couldn't see what was going on. Warden bit down on his lip and gripped the edge of the bed, waiting.

There was strength in those weathered hands as they gripped him, uncaring of the hurt and force that they relayed. Beneath his fingerprints, the bruises began to form as he thrust him once again into submission, pressing his aroused form against the Warden's back. "The thing about devices..." The cruelty in his hands as he stiffened the Warden's form against him, explored his next venue with impatient fingers. "They do what they're told!"

And just like that, he was in. All of him. From head to base, he was in. There had been no stretch, no preparation, the only wet between them what was left over from the Warden's culinary delight. And now he was rocking his hips against him. "Plan on disobeying again?"

Warden's eyes watered from the pain, his grip on the bed so tight his knuckles turned white. He tried to be quiet, muffling a cry against the bed as he shook his head to answer his future self's question. Warden didn't know a worse pain right now, but he did his best to keep himself from tensing up too much. It would only make things worse.


End file.
